The Tunnel Home
The Tunnel Home (トンネルをくぐりぬけたら, Tonneru wo Kugurinuketara) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par Yuichi Nakase, et est interprété par Kaori Fukuhara, avec Koji Sekiguchi à la guitare et la basse. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め :秘密のオアシス見つけた 泥んこだらけの君と :赤や緑や黄色 カラフルな動物たち :なんだか 不思議な世界に迷いこんだ :だけどいつも 君がそばにいてくれるからワクワクする :もっと冒険 もっと探検 知らない世界へ飛び出そう :パラレル世界 君とワープ 迷わずに進め :秘密のオアシス見つけた キラキラボウシ :トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め :わたしはめげないわ 宇宙までいけちゃうかも :君とずっといっしょなら Romaji :Tonneru kugurinuke sukippu massugu ni susume :Himitsu no oashisu mitsuketa doronko darake no kimi to :Aka ya midori ya kiiro karafuruna dōbutsutachi :Nandaka fushigi na sekai ni mayoi konda :Dakedo itsumo kimi ga soba ni ite kurerukara wakuwaku suru :Motto bōken motto tanken shiranai sekai e tobidasou :Parareru sekai kimi to wāpu mayowazu ni susume :Himitsu no oashisu mitsuketa kira kira boushi :Tonneru kugurinuke sukippu massugu ni susume :Watashi wa megenai wa uchū made ike chau kamo :Kimi to zutto isshonara Traduction anglaise (officielle) :Skipping forward through the tunnel home from school straight ahead I'm walking on my way :I found a secret place that I can share with you and even if you're muddy we can go play :Red and green and even yellow too the animals are colorful and new :But now I've gotten lost in a mysterious place and I don't know what to do :But when you're by my side, I won't just run and hide instead of being scared I feel so excited :Let's have more adventures, let's have lots more fun we'll run and we'll jump and we'll charge to worlds ahead :Hand in hand as we find a brand new world we won't get lost walking on our way :I found a secret place that I can share with you just underneath the sun's rays :Skipping forward through the tunnel home from school straight ahead I'm walking on my way :Home, space, or a new world, we can go anywhere we'll always have a great day :As long as we can always be together! Traduction française (officielle) :Alors que je passais par le tunnel qui me ramène à la maison, je marchais droit devant, je suivais mon chemin :J'ai découvert un lieu secret que nous pouvons partager, et même si tu t"es roulé dans la boue nous pouvons jouer ensemble :Rouges, verts ou jaunes, les animaux sont nouveaux et colorés :Mais je me suis égarée dans un lieu mystérieux et je ne sais plus quoi faire :Mais si tu es à mes côtés, je ne m'enfuirai pas, la peur m'a quittée, j'ai tellement d'énergie :Partons à l'aventure, amusons-nous, nous courrons et nous sauterons partout et nous irons explorer de nouveaux horizons :Main dans la main nous partirons à la recherche d'un nouveau monde, nous ne nous perdrons pas en chemin :J'ai découvert un lieu secret que nous pouvons partager, juste en dessous des rayons du soleil :Je passais par le tunnel qui me ramène à la maison, je marchais droit devant, je suivais mon chemin :À la maison, dans l'espace ou dans un nouveau monde, nous pouvons aller n'importe où, nos journées seront toujours merveilleuses :Tant que nous resterons ensemble ! Full Ver. Kanji :トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め :秘密のオアシス見つけた 泥んこだらけの君と :学校の帰り道 気づけばグルグル道 :君とおしゃべりしていたら 知らない場所!? :赤や緑や黄色 カラフルな動物たち :なんだか 不思議な世界に迷いこんだ :だけどいつも 君がそばにいてくれるからワクワクする :もっと冒険 もっと探検 知らない世界へ飛び出そう :パラレル世界 君とワープ 迷わずに進め :秘密のオアシス見つけた キラキラボウシ :トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め :わたしはめげないわ 宇宙までいけちゃうかも :君とずっといっしょなら :同じ星に生まれて 同じ世界を見てる :だけど だけど 本当は違うんだよ :摩訶不思議 期待してハッピー 君を追いかけて :地図にはない道みつけた ドキドキコース :おとぎ話の中へワープ 怖いお話も :わたしは泣かないわ いつも笑顔でいれるよ :パラレル世界 君とワープ 迷わずに進め :秘密のオアシス見つけた キラキラボウシ :トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め :わたしはめげないわ 宇宙までいけちゃうかも :泥んこだらけの君と ずっといっしょなら Romaji :Tonneru kugurinuke sukippu massugu ni susume :Himitsu no oashisu mitsuketa doronko darake no kimi to :Gakkō no kaerimichi kidzukeba guruguru michi :Kimi to oshaberi shite itara shiranai basho!? :Aka ya midori ya kiiro karafuruna dōbutsutachi :Nandaka fushiginasekai ni mayoi konda :Dakedo itsumo kimi ga soba ni ite kurerukara wakuwaku suru :Motto bōken motto tanken shiranai sekai e tobidasou :Parareru sekai kimi to wāpu mayowazu ni susume :Himitsu no oashisu mitsuketa kira kira boushi :Tonneru kugurinuke sukippu massugu ni susume :Watashi wa megenai wa uchū made ike chau kamo :Kimi to zutto isshonara :Onaji hoshi ni umarete onaji sekai wo miteru :Dakedo dakedo hontōha chigaunda yo :Makafushigi kitai shite happī kimi wo oikakete :Chizu ni wanai michi mitsuketa doki doki kōsu :Otogibanashi no naka e wāpu kowai ohanashi mo :Watashi wa nakanai wa itsumo egao de ireru yo :Parareru sekai kimi to wāpu mayowazu ni susume :Himitsu no oashisu mitsuketa kira kira boushi :Tonneru kugurinuke sukippu massugu ni susume :Watashi wa megenai wa uchū made ike chau kamo :Doronko-darake no kimi to zutto isshonara Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE